Rowan Kastor
Personality Generally nice, but is rude to people they do not like (i.e. monsters, gods that are rude). Is extremely loyal to friends, and will risk their life saving their friends. History Rowan’s father, Norman Kastor, met Hecate at a wicca convention. Norman Kastor was a very prominent man in wicca society, despite not being worshipped or prayed to by any of the religion’s followers. Norman chose Hecate out of the crowd and asked if she could do a spell with any of the following ingredients in front of her: a white candle, a glass of water, sage, a ceremonial dagger, and a ruby. Hecate looked at Norman and laughed, grabbing the ceremonial dagger and dragging it across her palm. Ichor flowed out of Hecate’s veins and dripped on the floor as Norman stood there in shock. He immediately asked her to come to his room and show him the spell as to how she made her blood turn gold. She told him it was not possible, but she could make his child be partially like her. He accepted the offer, and Rowan was conceived. Nine months later, Rowan was dropped off at the Kastor manor, along with a note. “Here is your half-blood child, if you don’t know what I mean, teach her magic. -Hannah (the convention girl)” Rowan had a fairly normal childhood, if you discount her learning wicca as a religion and her father teaching her wicca spells. The spells never worked, however. Once, there was an accident during Rowan’s learning of the wiccan spells. She messed up the ritual and her father stopped teaching her spells and started teaching her about the components of wicca. Rowan didn’t find out that she was abnormal until she was practicing fighting at age eleven and accidentally charged her sword, causing her father to fall on his back with smoke rising from his clothes. After he recovered, he taught her about her mother, Hecate. Who told Norman Kastor who she really was when Rowan turned ten. Hecate thought it was crucial that Rowan learned how to defend herself against monsters, wanting her child to stay alive but not to interfere directly. But then again, that was also the time that Rowan started to realize that she was not exactly female. They told their dad and he accepted them, Norman telling Hecate in a letter. Hecate changed the pronouns in the letters after that to Rowan’s preferred pronouns: they/them. Rowan’s first monster attack didn’t come until they were twelve, but by then they had only been training for two years and they definitely weren’t an expert. Rowan was practicing with some bows and arrows in the backyard when all of a sudden a harpy flew out from the trees and flew towards them. The harpy told they were a disgrace to children of Hecate, and Rowan was confused, but it enraged them. They started shooting arrows at the flying creature and whenever it got low enough, slashing with their dagger. In the end of the fight, they suffered from some minor wounds like cuts and bruises, but won. Their father had never told them who their mom was, just that their mom was special. Rowan had been on the run from monsters ever since, especially since a fire breathing horse had caught their family home on fire and killed their dad. They had been trying not to run into anymore harpies that said they were a disgrace, when they ran across a harpy nest. Rowan broke all of the harpies’ eggs and was shifting through the nest to see what they could find when they found the bismuth staff. Rowan was drawn to it, the bismuth looking extremely beautiful in the sunlight. σπαθί προσωπικό (spathí prosopikó) sword staff, it had said engraved in the wood. Rowan immediately picked it up and ran out of the forest, trying not to let a harpy see the bismuth staff. They finally found Camp Half-Blood after running into a satyr that and almost killing said satyr. The satyr had pleaded for his life, to which Rowan reluctantly obeyed. The satyr told Rowan that he could lead the child of Hecate to a camp for demigods just like them. Of course, Rowan had heard that term spoken by several monsters, but had no clue about what it meant. The satyr decided to lead Rowan to Camp Half-Blood and to the director, who would most likely explain nothing to them, but it was worth a try. Powers Offensive # Children of Hecate have the ability to fire an intense beam of magical energy which will burn anything it touches. The ability can also be focused into small magical bullets, which have better range but are less damaging than a beam. # Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive # Children of Hecate are able to create a protective dome of magical energy around them for a short time. # Children of Hecate are able to become ethereal in form for a short time, which temporarily causes all attacks to go through them. In this state, they cannot attack an opponent and if they do their ethereal state will dissipate instantly. Passive # Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. # Children of Hecate are innately stronger at night. # Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information. # Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs, however potions used in battle cannot be overly powerful or altering to the events of the battle. Potions that can automatically heal all wounds or restore all energy are examples of over-powered potions. Only descendants of Hecate/Circe and Lampades can create potions. Overconsumption of potions can result in overdose symptoms and some potions could have side-effects or not work at all. Supplementary # Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for a short time which will allow them to fly, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. The spell can also be used items and enemies. # Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major wounds. Fatal wounds cannot be healed. Relationships Category:Characters